The Promise
by Animefreak404
Summary: Luffy and Nami meet when they were kids and made a promise to each other read and find out more
1. Secret Past

_**So here is another story that I thought of tell me what you think of it**_

**I don't own One Piece**

**Secret Past **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was pretty much a normal day on Sunny everyone was doing there thing

Nami was in the map room working as usual until she heard a knock she put down her pen and asked "who is it"

"it's me Luffy"

"come in" she said

"Nami there's something that I want to ask you" he said

"sure" she said

They sat down and he put his head down she got very confused he then lifted showing a very serious face "Nami"

"yeah" she said a little worried

"do you remember the first time we meet" he asked

"well yeah, you where falling from the sky when buggy's men were after me" she said in a very obvious tone

"no before that" he said

"what you actually remember" she said surprised and kind of happy tone "when we got off Alvida boat" **(like in the Anime 1****st**** episode)**

Luffy shook his head "before that" then he did something that really shocked her he graved her hand Nami turned very red "Luffy what are you doing"

He then graved bother her hand with his her heart began to beat very fast he said "when we were kids do you remember me and the promise that I made to you"

Her eyes were beginning to widen as she started to get flashback of her childhood before Arlong she meet Luffy before she then turned very red "Luffy" she said very softly "I forgot I tried to forget the past but ended up just forgetting you" she then gave him a very tight hug "I'm sorry I forgot"

Luffy put his hand on her back "it's ok I'm sorry that I'm just barely saying it"

Luffy the broke the hug and asked Nami something "Nami can you promise me something"

She nodded he cupped her cheek and said "if I do something unexpected will you not hit me"

She was very red and nodded Luffy then began to lean in very close she stood perfectly still he kept coming in closer until there lips meet she then put her arms around his neck and pulled him in until he was on top of her making out with her holding her by her sides on the couch a few minutes passed by

By that time the kiss had turned very passionate

Unfortunately Nami forgot this is the time where Sanji comes to give her tea she completely forgot but, she was distracted

That's when he came in very Happy "Nami-swan here is your….."

His happiness quickly turned to sadness the to rage "Luffy you shity bastard what are you doing"

This actually did nothing to make them stop but, it did manage to get the whole crew there

They all then coughed and that's what broke it up **(that and they needed air)**

Franky lifted his glasses and Zoro held back Sanji who was on fire with rage and the rest were just jaw dropped

Robin asked "is there something you both want to tell us"

They both smiled and Nami graved Luffy's hand and entwined them

"well were going out now" they said together

The crew's eye's widened "huh" they said

Nami smiled and nodded

Franky asked "is there a story we have to hear"

"you guys really want hear it" Luffy asked

They all nodded Nami then graved Luffy by the side stood there **(you know what I mean)** she said "lets go into the kitchen Sanji- kun could make us something" he nodded but his head was down he was still sulking

As they sat down Luffy and Nami began to tell the story Luffy began "well the thing is we meet a long time ago when we were kids and we promised each other something"

Luffy the said "it all began 12 year ago"

"that's when I meet Nami for the first time"

The crew then Raised an eyebrow

****

**Ok so this is where I will end it for now next chapter will all be flashback **

**Thank you for reading **

**Please Review **


	2. 1st Adventure

**I don't own One Piece**

**Sorry for such the late update had a lot of things to do these past months but I'm back hopefully I can write a few more chapters before disappearing again**

**P.S this is all flashback so it has Ace and Sabo too all as kids **

**1st Adventure**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ACE SABO" Luffy was screaming to them at their tree house

"hmm" they said in unison "what's wrong"

Luffy had his signature smile on his face as he said "I found a way for us to have our own adventure"

"hmm" they said "shouldn't we wait Luffy I mean our savings isn't at where we want it and plus …." Ace was saying until Luffy cut him off

"don't worry I got it all figured out but we have to move now and bring some of our savings with us" Luffy said

They both shrugged "Luffy you have to explain so more" Sabo said

"ok so I was overhearing Dadan talking about how there is a guy with a boat and how he is leaving another island this afternoon"

"so" they asked

"so I also heard that he would be back at the end of next month" he said excited

"hmm that's actually not a bad idea" said Sabo

"wait your not actually going along with are you Sabo" Ace asked

"well it doesn't seem like a bad idea and plus we would only be gone for 2 months then be right back so why not"

"come on Ace it will be an adventure" Luffy said

It got quiet for a moment while Ace thought about with his eyes closed after a while he opened them "how much of the saving should we take" he said with a smile

They immediately grabbed whatever they thought they would need went from there savings and left for the port

As they saw the boat Luffy passed by Makino's tavern he stopped "Luffy what's wrong" his brothers asked

"I need to do something first can you wait a while" he said they nodded

As he went in he saw Makino getting ready for the day when she saw Luffy she smiled and called for him "Luffy what are you doing here" she asked

He sat down at his usual spot and looked at her with a huge smile "Makino I have big news"

"oh" she said anxious to hear his news

"I'm going on my first adventure with my brothers"

She raised an eyebrow "really ,how? What exactly do you mean" she asked

As Luffy explained his plan Makino could help but begin to frown

Once Luffy was done Makino said "Luffy I don't like the idea of you going"

"but Makino you have to trust me I the man who will one day be king of the pirates this is nothing for me" he then gave his giant grin as usual and this brought reassurance to her heart and she smiled

She then said "well the I'll be waiting for you to home safely"

Luffy then said "and before I forget" he took some treasure form his pocket and left it on the counter and Laughed while saying "you know for my tab" he gave Makino a hug and set out

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A Couple hours Later **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at the sea" said Luffy to his brothers as they admired the sea and it's beauty

"so how far is your town" asked Sabo

"not far now you should be able to see it soon" said the man

"thanks again for taking us" said Luffy

The man said "don't thank me you are the ones that ended up paying me for this trip"

As Luffy looked up he heard his stomach growling "guys I'm starving" they both sighed because they knew how much he could eat but, just as they were about to say something going to say something Luffy saw a bird flying in the sky an immediately thought of something

He then stretched his arm while saying **Gomu Gomu no Rocket **

And as the brothers saw this they thought it might have been a good idea until they got a good look at the bird and Luffy was stuck in it's mouth and quickly screamed "GIVE US BACK OUR BROTHER YOU STUPID BIRD"

The quickly brought out the paddles and chased him while the man was awestruck about what he just saw

When he finally got a hold of himself he said "wait there it is my town Cocoyasi Village"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Luffy POV**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"stupid bird let go of me" he kept saying trying to hit until finally landing a hit in the birds eye causing it to release him

When Luffy was released at first he felt very happy until he realized how high he was how far he was going to fall

While falling he was screaming "CRAP"

As he was falling he saw someone walking a girl

She heard his voice and screamed when he landed in front of her as the dust cleared he got back up and saw the girl with a shocked face she said "you… you … fell from the sky"

Luffy nodded she the said "how are you not dead" he thought for a minute

"oh yeah" he then stretched his cheek "I'm a rubber man"

She was about to scream until she saw his pocket rip and saw some gold in there she quickly got her composure together and "here let me take you to my house we'll take care of you"

"ok said" said Luffy with a shrug

"by the way what's your name Rubber man" she asked sarcastically

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and you"

"My Name is Nami"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok so I decided to end it there for now sorry again for such the late update I have not had the easiest couple moths so I might be gone for a while again but thanks for reading and please comment and review **


End file.
